gamecorefandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur's Gold
King Arthur's Gold (KAG) is a team-based side-scroller revolving around mechanics of combat, building and mining. KAG allows a variety of game modes in which players can work together and pit themselves against other teams in battles. The official game modes include Capture the Flag and Rapid Team Deathmatch for normal servers and War and Zombie Fortress for Gold servers. =Single Player= King Arthur's Gold also includes single player modes. While not generally played, they are useful to practice your skills or test your modding. Single Player offers three modes: Tutorial This mode teaches you the basics of the game as a builder through signs placed along the map where you will be jumping, placing blocs and destroying them. Sandbox If you feel creative, you can go on this mode where you have unlimited resources, a relatively small map and your imagination. Using the Editor, you can place and destroy items quickly and even choose unobtainable blocs like Bedrock. Deathmatch Deathmatch is a mode where you will fight NPCs all named Henry while learning the basics of combat with the help of signs. You are also aided by your own NPC team. The A.I will often use emoticons at the appropriate time. Once all enemy tickets are depleted, you win the game and can play a new map. Zombie Fortress A Gold Only mode where you will fight endless waves of Undead. More information at the Zombie Fortress page or at the Zombie Fortress section of the Game Modes section. =Game modes= Capture the Flag Capture the flag is a game mode in which two teams, red and blue, try to capture the enemy flag and return it to their own tent. The enemy flag is perched atop their tent, so players must pass the enemy defenses to reach it. To pick up the flag, a player simply needs to touch the flag At the beginning of a game, players will have time to build defenses before the assault begins. During this preparation phase, Builders can receive stone and wood refills by returning to the tent and picking up the stone or wood from the stockpiles, and a large red barrier blocks players from accessing the center of the map. In capture the flag mode, each class serves their own purpose. Generally the builder builds defenses around the tent and helps others to destroy or surpass enemy defenses. The knight is the front line soldier, preventing the enemy from breaching the knight's team defenses, while pressing onward towards the flag. The archer supports the knight by forcing the enemy to shield with arrows. Strategy Capture the flag requires some thought and strategy (if you want to win that is). *As the knight, try to go with others in groups. This way, you can collaboratively destroy enemies and use your bombs to break through barriers, as well as using your shields as ladders to scale walls too high to climb by yourself. *As the archer, you can shoot through a friendly knight with his shield up if you're behind him, so try pairing up with a knight. In addition, try firing(fully charged) in sync with a companion. One arrow will knock the knights shield down while the other goes through to damage him. *As the builder, listen to your teammates. The builder is a supportive, not a main role. If an ally asks or signals for a particular workshop to be built, try your best to build it. If a player is stuck in a pit, place ladders to allow them to leave. Build fortifications to limit access from the enemy. You want to keep them far away from your flag, while getting as close as you can to theirs. *At the beginning of the match, you should always change to a Builder. Even if you don't have a good idea of what to build, you can always just add Castle Back Walls for support or construct Trap Bridges to help your team get around. *A good strategy for capture the flag is to have knights at the front line and builders building fortifications and workshops behind them. This allows knights to safely resupply and heal instead of going back to base, as well as provide a height advantage for archers, catapults, and bombjumping. Building and moving an Outpost to a tower closer to the enemy will allow you to put more pressure on their fortifications, and ultimately gain easier access to the flag. War "War" mode is a bit like "Deathmatch". You must fight to the death against your opposing team, but unlike "Rapid Deathmatch", you have all three classes at your disposal and a building time. Each side has a limited amount of tickets that deplete every time you kill an enemy player. To win the game, your team must reduce the other teams tickets to zero, then kill the remaining players. It also differentiates with "Capture the Flag": There are NO tents, NO outposts and you do not get any resources at the beginning of a game, you must collect them. The default maps have a small lake in the middle, and the two teams on opposite sides. This is a gold only gamemode! Zombie Fortress https://wiki.kag2d.com/wiki/File:Kag_zombies.pngA screenshot of the new zombies game-mode. Originally posted from BlogZombie Fortress is a solo game mode, available for full members of KAG, in which players attempt to survive in a randomly generated world against a never-ending undead horde. The zombies spawn naturally in randomly generated dungeons and underground expanses, as well as during the night. There are also NPCs which will help you survive the zombie horde. Zombies Features *Multiple Zombie Classes *Randomly Generated Dungeons/Castles *"Wang Tiles" *"Portals" or "Altars" that spawn Undead,'' You can't buy any Zombie right now.'' *Non Player Characters that will assist you or that you can control. Zombie Fortress Multiplayer A bit after the release of Zombie Fortress, the developers released the multiplayer version of the gamemode. While it has mostly the same features, the NPCs are assigned to players and can only be controlled by them. Like in Single Player, once all portals are destroyed, the game does not end, an administrator must make a new game. More information at the Zombie Fortress page. Rapid Team Deathmatch This is a game mode with a 0 unit limit (meaning players do not respawn after they die) and the only available classes being knight and archer. Each round is played until one team kills the other. Strategy A good strategy on this game mode is to stick together and pick off the enemies 1 by 1. Another strategy is to travel in groups of two, archer and knight, that way you can attack while having the enemy worry about arrows and your sword. It also allows for picking off the enemy team quicker than fighting one by one. Gold Hunt This game mode puts the teams in a race to gather the most gold. A team becomes victorious by gathering a set amount of gold before the opponent. Digging for gold is not the only victorious plan, players can also steal their way to victory. Gold can be stored in sacks in this mode. As of Build 514, Gold Hunt is unfindable in Normal and Gold servers. Custom Modes The King Arthur's Gold community has been creating their own game modes by tweaking the settings of the game. Most of these game modes are only available on Gold servers. The most popular one is Roleplay where a player can choose different factions and roleplay a character. Most custom game modes include either new or modified Workshops. Tent https://wiki.kag2d.com/wiki/File:Tent.pngA half blue, half red tent, to show both colors.The tent acts as the spawn point for their corresponding teams in most game modes. Before a game starts, the tent supplies resources (wood and gold) for builders in Capture the Flag. Once the game starts, players can select their classes at the tent by holding the E key (or they can just press it to cycle through them). Tips *Guard your tent well! It is pivotal to victory. *As well as guards, walls and catapults can increase security. =Griefing= Griefing is a term used by many players to describe the act of hampering your own team. Whether its destroying your team's structures, obstructing paths intended for your team, or killing them by any way--any intentional act that gives disadvantage to your own team is considered griefing. This also includes team swapping to harm the opposite team. If you see any griefing, please visit the IRC and ask for help. Generally a guard will be on and come assist you.